


tommy?

by froogy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Sad, please let the clingy boys be happy, tommy tubbo angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froogy/pseuds/froogy
Summary: [ dsmp !! ]tommy finds tubbo in his office in l'manberg. it's been months since the exile. technoblade has lied to tommy, and he's now convinced that tubbo's on two lives instead of just one.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	tommy?

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! so i wrote this a long time ago, even before the exile stream, but i decided to post it now just cause :] i think this would be a vv sad thing that would happen, so yeah !! have fun !! this contains outdated information + plot points, but i wanna post it just because i'm proud of how it turned out !!
> 
> i also talk about dsmp lore and mcyts on my twitter, @HALFAHE4RT :]

The sound of unfamiliar footsteps behind him makes the brown-haired boy whirl around. 

“Fundy?” No response, but the footsteps stop, right outside the door. Tubbo nervously brushes a hand over his shirt, his suit jacket draped over the arm of the chair by his desk. He calls out again, listening for the familiar gait of the fox he called his foreman. 

“Fundy, is that you? I thought you went home already.”

“It’s me, Tubbo.” Tubbo’s heart lurches. He hadn’t heard that voice in over two months. 

“Tommy..?” The question in his voice fades as the door to the office opens. There he stands, dressed in black, the invisibility potion just wearing off.

“Hello.”

“Tommy? Tommy, oh my god, I thought you were dead, I-”

“You thought I was dead?” A quiet laugh, a dark one. Chilling, almost. Nothing like the loud, abrasive, fiery outbursts that used to be his trademark.  
“No, Tubbo. I’m not dead.”

“Oh thank god, Ranboo told me you just- just disappeared one day and no one knew where you had gone and-”

“You kicked me out, Tubbo. You exiled me. You fucking kicked me out of this country, Tubbo! You threw me out like I was nothing to you. Nothing! And you expect me to forgive you? You fucking exiled me like Schlatt did!”

“Tommy-"

“No! Shut up, man! You don’t get to say anything. You were my best friend. I trusted you. And what did you do? You exiled me. You exiled me.”

“Tommy, I am so sorry. I had to-”

“And you just- just stood there! And let me be pushed out by- by that bastard Dream.” He slowly moves toward Tubbo, who mirrors his motions, moving backward. His back hits the wooden wall of his office.  
“No, I-” He cuts himself off, eyes widening, as Tommy reaches behind him, drawing the sword on his back. “Tommy, I was trying to protect you. That’s all.”

“I don’t need to be protected. I’m a big man, remember?” Tommy laughs again mirthlessly. The callback to his old jokes, now said without a trace of the joy and carefreeness of the old Tommy, makes Tubbo falter.

“But you do. And that’s all I was trying to do; protect you, Tommy. Tommy, you’re my best friend. Always have been. And I was just trying to do the best thing for L’Manberg. Tommy, our- my people were in jeopardy, Tommy. I had to.”

“Shut up, man.” Once again, said without any hint of the good-natured boy who punctuated every statement with a ringing laugh. 

“You told me to be quiet. You told me my actions have consequences. You called me selfish.” Each step, emphasized by a step forward, brings the two closer until they’re within arms reach of each other.

“T-tommy?” Tubbo’s eyes fix on the sword gripped in Tommy’s right hand. Shimmering with enchantments, Tubbo knew it’d kill him quickly, if not instantly. For the first time in months, Tubbo looks up into the face of the taller one. Tommy looks angry, but nervous. Scared, almost. The sword in his hand twitches as he adjusts his grip. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo asks again, stronger, heart hammering. “Tommy, what are you doing?”

“You chose L’Manberg over me, Tubbo. You chose a stupid fucking country over me, Tubbo! How could you?! If the roles were reversed I wouldn’t have even thought of exiling you. I’d be by your side no matter what. But what do you do? You-”

“I told you already, months ago, that I would be by your side! I was by your side all along. But you just couldn’t shut up, could you? You had to get those- the discs back. That’s all you care about, the discs.” 

He stands straighter, angry now. “Y’know, I stand by what I said. You’re selfish, Tommy.” 

Tommy staggers back, sword dropping to his side. 

“Yeah, and not only that. You’re childish. Tommy, all you can focus on is Dream and those discs when we’ve already got everything we wanted. We’ve got a country that’s thriving and our own land and the independence we fought so hard for. And you had to go and mess it up all because you just wanted those stupid discs.” Tommy’s eyes flare, and Tubbo feels his heart stutter. He’s gone too far.

“Fuck you. Fuck you, Tubbo!”

“I’m-”

“No. Shut up, Tubbo, shut up. I’m tired of hearing ‘selfish’ this and ‘childish’ that, responsibilities- I know!”

“Tommy, you chose the discs over me-”  
“Shut. Up.”

“Tommy, I-” Tubbo looks into Tommy’s eyes and stops.

Where once was warmth, only bitterness is left. Bitterness, and fear. That’s all Tubbo can see. That’s all he sees as he feels the sharp edge of the sword bite into him. He gasps as the sword is pulled out, and his hands go to his torso and come up shining with red. He looks up from his hands almost innocently, meeting the other boy’s eyes. Tommy stands there, blood of his best friend dripping from his sword, watching, motionless, as Tubbo sinks slowly to his knees, leaning against the wall. Giving a pained laugh, he lets himself slump against the wall.

“I thought this’d go faster.” His attempt at humor seems to shatter Tommy out of whatever state he’s in, and he runs to Tubbo, supporting him as he slides down the wall onto the floor.

“I..” Tommy's voice trails off as Tubbo shakes his head.

“It’s okay. Shush, Tommy.” Tubbo’s eyes fill with tears, and Tommy’s unwittingly mirrors them, glazing over his vision with unbidden tears that spill down his cheeks. He brushes them away angrily, leaving streaks of red across his face. He glances away for a moment, and when he looks back, the tears are gone.

“L’Manberg has to go. Next time, this’ll be final, yeah?” Tubbo’s eyes widen for a moment as he takes in what Tommy says. Realization floods over him as he turns to look at Tommy.

“Next time?”

“Yeah.” Tommy shifts Tubbo’s weight off his arm, leaning him on the wall. Tubbo winces, but falls limp against the wood. Tommy stands up, grabbing his sword, and moves as if to leave. Reaching out a shaking hand, Tubbo calls out, before dropping his hand to press onto the wound.

“Tommy? Tommy, wait.” Tommy turns back, his face half obscured by the shadows of the room. Teardrops fall onto the ground next to Tubbo, mixing with the already spilt blood. “Tommy, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Tommy, I-” A weak cough sends shards of pain stabbing into his body, and when he takes his hand away from his mouth, red shines up at him. “Tommy?” Tommy is frozen, confused.

“Why- why is it taking so long? You should’ve-”

“Tommy-” Tommy runs over to the other, hesitant, as if approaching a wounded animal.

“Tubbo, wh-”

“It’s okay, Tommy. Just- it’ll be okay.” He gives Tommy a sad smile, and reaches for his hand. Tommy returns the gesture almost without thinking. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy.” He musters up the effort to smile. “I guess I’ll see you later, then.” Tubbo’s hand slips from his grasp. 

Confused, Tommy turns Tubbo’s face towards his. His brown eyes, staring forward, don’t see him, instead, they shine upwards at the ceiling, seeing something that isn't there.

“Tubbo? Tubbo, what- What’s happened?” Panic creeps into Tommy’s voice as he looks down at his best friend. 

“Tubbo, you’re coming back, right? Tubbo, you didn’t press respawn. You didn’t set your bed.” His voice starts to shake as tears blur his vision and splash down, leaving dark spots on the crisp white shirt of the other boy. 

“No, no, no, no, this can’t be right, this- this wasn’t supposed to happen, I-” He gasps for breath, tears pouring down his face as he clings to Tubbo’s body. “Tubbo, please come back. Please come back.” Pressing his face into Tubbo’s shoulder, he cries out in anguish, not noticing the dark shadow in the doorway.

“Good job, Theseus.” The monotone voice, accompanied with the thud of heavy boots against the wooden floor heralds the arrival of Technoblade. Netherite sword sling over his shoulder, he walks into the room and stands just out of the reach of the light, casting a threatening shadow over the pair at the far side of the room. As he walks into the room, blood drips from his sword, leaving a morbid trail of breadcrumbs marking his path. 

"He's gone, Theseus. Leave him."

"Techno?" Tommy looks up, eyes shimmering with unfallen tears. 

"Come on, Theseus. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> so i may or may not continue this with a tommy techno confrontation, kind of like the one we got yesterday !! we will see :] 
> 
> [ remember to drink water, ily /p !! ]
> 
> \- ena


End file.
